To Exist
by MissMCQueen
Summary: Exist: to be; to live
1. Ku, I will have it all

This is the third, and hopefully final time that I shall write this chapter. 

**READ THIS OR BE CONFUSED.**

It was brought to my attention that some people had trouble trying to understand this chapter, I shall now explain. 

Ok Bakura died in the manga when his Ka beast (Things that duel monsters were originally were. They came forth out of peoples hearts. If your Ka died you died.) Diabound was defeated by the pharoah's priests. 

Anyway blah blah blah, since Bakura only had four of the mill items that's all he managed to put down on the tablet. Bakura kicks it WHEN SUDDENLY the pharaoh's uncle (Who is the holder of the mill eye) walks in with the last remaining three items. He puts then down on the tablet and ZORK NECROPHADIS comes forth out of the gates of darkness. The priest excepts the power becoming the *Dark priest (Whatever his name was)*. Anyway to cut a very long story short Zorky was defeated when the Pharaoh sacrificed himself and became one with the mill puzzle. 

Now it is believed in some way that Bakura and the dark priest were connected because they both had the same goals, and Bakura has been trying resurrect him lately in the story. Now anyway this chapter is just the dark priest asking Bakura to join him after Bakura's death. 

**Title:** To Exist 

**Summary:** Exist: to be; to live 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_No I will have power…….. ku, the powers of darkness will soon be mine……._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
Yes that's right I will have it all, powers over life and death, the power over darkness it's self, I will be the one to open the gateway, I shall plunge the word into eternal darkness, a true hell on Earth. 

I will finally bring down my wrath on that arrogant pharaoh and will pay for his families sin's. He will pay for every single last life that his father ended. His priests shall pay for ever having the stupidity to think that the Sennen items could ever bring peace. 

Those stupid idiots, how could they ever once fail to realise that no peace ever comes from death. 

Did they truly ever think that they could defeat the great Bakura? The King of Thieves. Did they ever think they could stop the true evil from coming forth? How did they ever have the belief that they could actually bring an end to me? 

But then I realised some thing…… they did stop me, they defeated my Ka Diabound. Even after I had stolen their item's they combined their powers and defeated me. Which in other words meant……. I was dead. 

I let out a long string of curse words, targeting mainly the pharaoh. Fuck this was not supposed to happen, I was to win, there was no chance of loosing. I have the power, I had the items, THEY BLOODY HAD NOTHING! 

I clenched my fists in rage, my teeth gritted so hard that I felt as if they were being pushed back into the gums. All my planning and all hate had been for nothing. EVERYTHING HAD BEEN FUCKING WASTED. Oh I so wished that the stupid roof had fallen down and crushed him, that would serve the bastard right. 

Then something came to my attention, something that my rage had prevented me from noticing. I knew of the afterlife, I knew of the journey and the weighting of the hearts, I knew the horrible fate and torture that awaited me as soon as I died, but I could see none of that. All the existed around me was darkness. It seemed to stretch forever, never ending. 

"Heh, maybe I'm not dead yet," I chucked. 

"No Bakura I can assure you that you are no longer of the living," a voice boomed from behind me. 

I spun round at the speed of light to the source, behind me stood a figure encased in shadows, I couldn't actually make out who they were. Yet the voice seemed oddly familiar. 

"Who are you?" I hissed. 

Even though I couldn't see them it was obvious that a smirk had cracked it's way across their lips. "Bakura.. I am the evil you set forth, I am the evil that has at long last been freed." 

This didn't actually make any sense to me so I just stood there with a look of confusion. "How? I died before that could be possible?" 

Their head tilted. "There was another, another who finished what you started, another who was able to except the power that you longed to achieve." 

"What!" I spat. "That power was to be mine and mine only," my eyes burned in a threatening manor. My hands twitched as if I was just about ready to lunge at them and strangle the life out of whoever they were. 

They noticed my look. "Calm yourself Bakura, the deed has not yet been finished, I am not yet able to plunge the world into darkness." 

To be honest I couldn't give a fuck about what they were saying any more. I failed, I was dead and gone so there was no reason to give a damn about anything. "Well that's your problem," I turned my back on them. "Now fuck off and leave me alone, I wish to rest in peace without annoying shadows reminding me of my failure." 

Even with my back turned I could feel a small wave of anger wash over me from the shadow. "Bakura I offer what you strive to achieve." 

I snorted. "You offer nothing." 

They raised an eyebrow. "And what gives you that impression." 

I turned and gave him one of my pissed impressions that had made anyone twitch and run. "Because in case you haven't noticed. "I-am-dead. You said it yourself….. it's all over." 

"Bakura I too was defeated by the one who killed you, don't you too wish for revenge?" 

"Wow," I said sarcastically. 

"Your sarcasm does not amuse me." 

I had had just about enough of this stupid shadow's preachings. "Look in case you haven't noticed I am dead, I don't give a fuck about what you have to bloody say. Leave me alone so I can go to hell and rot there!" I said it through gritted teeth. 

The shadow sighed. I could tell that they were beginning to lose patience with me the same way I had with them. "What if I told you you could have a second chance." 

The words 'second change' made my ears prick. I raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you plan to do that." 

They extended their arms. "What do you have to lose Bakura, join me and you can have your second chance at power, you can plunge this world into darkness as you first intended. The sennen items can be yours." 

I blinked in confusion. "How I'm dead?" 

"Trust me it will all come together in time, now kneel before me." 

I don't know why I did it. Back when I was alive I had refused to join with anyone let alone kneel or show respect. But I did it, maybe it was being dead. Yes I must have suffered brain damage. 

They came forth out of the shadows and stood before me. I was starring at their feet so I didn't look up to see their face. 

"Yes Bakura," they whispered. "It will all be yours just serve me loyally and you will have a second chance at life, this is only the beginning." 

With that I raised my head and looked them in the face. Fuck it was him. 

* * *

(This was written on the 15/11/03 so if I'm completely wrong you can't blame me for not knowing since Kazuki Takahashi hadn't gotten that far yet) 

Missq 


	2. I hate Innocent People

With Bakura's memory I've made it so that he was almost as brain dead as Yami Yugi, but unlike the pharaoh he slowly remembered as the story progressed. 

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Exist** to be; to live. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  
I had no idea how long it had been. It could have been decades, centuries, millenniums. It was a total enigma to how long I had been trapped in the darkness. Nether seeing or breathing, just frozen. 

I racked my brain trying to come up with a single answer for the one question that I constantly asked. As always my clouded mind came up blank. That's all my mind ever was back then, blank. 

Maybe it was the darkness? How was it possible to take record of the years when you neither ate, slept, or saw the light of day. 

Once I would have know how long I had been trapped. Once I could have remembered without any effort. The thing was that as the years slowly passed my once clear memory had been falling apart. Piece by piece it was crumbling away into the darkness. 

There was a chance that some day I would have forgotten it all. 

I dug my fingers into my scalp and closed my eyes. I couldn't even remember how I got there in the first place, I didn't even know what my very purpose was. What evidence was there to prove that I even so much as existed. 

I wished that when I opened my eyes I'd wake up to find that it had all just been a dream. A dream or simply the worst bloody nightmare I had ever experienced. 

Come to think of it I wouldn't have even cared if I was simply a figment of someone's imagination. 

Though my blurred and clouded head three thing's stayed embedded into my mind. Darkness, Hate, Revenge. How those things fitted into my life I wasn't so sure, but at least I still remembered my name. 

I'm Bakura the tomb robber, or… at least I thought I was.. 

I opened my eyes to see only darkness. I let out a soft chuckle. Heh the darkness was driving me to the very point of insanity I felt as if it was creeping it's way into my mind, slowly messing with my head and making me crazy. 

The thing was I had already been insane to start off with. 

I pressed my nails to my wrist and added pressure till it finally began to bleed. I thought that I could bleed myself to death. Yes maybe I could die and it'll all be over. I let out a soft laugh as the warm blood slowly began to flow down my arm. 

But yet I didn't die or fade away. The blood just continued to flow till I could practically drown myself in it's depths. Yet I didn't feel nausea or pain, only nothing. This entire existence has been nothing more than centuries of nothing. 

Then a small realisation hit me. _You can't kill yourself because you're already dead. _

That's right I was dead. I died a death that I could not remember. Maybe the strong feeling's of hate and revenge that pulsed though me were some how related to the end of my life. 

I wish I could remember. 

So that was my existence, and existence for three thousands years were I could only cling onto emotions that I didn't know the cause behind. An existence were the only things that I could remember were my name and the strong feeling for revenge against someone who's name had become nothing more than a blur. 

Now I look back on it as simply my days of nothingness, it wasn't long till I finally saw the light once more. 

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  
I'll be honest. I think I almost had a bloody heart attack…. But then again, I would have required a beating heart for that to have ever been possible. 

I had spent centuries in darkness only to be once again thrown into the light. But as soon as I came face to face with the one thing I had longed to see, all I wanted to do was cower in the darkness once more. In someways the dark had always brought me comfort, the light in someways seemed cruel and harsh. 

Eventually my eyes adjusted to not being in pitch black. I'll tell you one thing. Fuck I was bloody confused. 

My surrounding's were far different that what I was used to, only to be described as strange beyond belief. I can remember asking myself if I had gone so crazy that I was beginning to hallucinate. 

But before I had a chance to figure that out something that lay in front of me caught my attention. 

Let me describe this to you, what lay in front of me was who I later named the most pathetic individual other than Yugi that I had ever met in my life. Yes in other words I came face to face with an eight year old Ryou Bakura. 

Now as soon as I set eyes on Ryou parts of my long lost memory came flooding back in a rush. Small flashes of a lost childhood came to me. I knew for a fact I was starring into the image of myself when I had been younger. The innocent eyes that Ryou had were also very much like my own. 

I hate innocent people. 

Then a glint caught my eye. Lying idly around Ryou's neck was a pendant, a pendant that I immediately recognised as the sennen ring. Yes I realised at that very second that that had been what I had been imprisoned within for the past how many centuries. The sennen ring had been my cell. 

Yet I had no recollection of how I in fact ended up there. 

"Who are you?" I hissed at him, I hated children especially one that looked like me. 

Ryou didn't reply. He didn't even go so far as to answer me, he simply look ahead as if I were invisible. 

"Answer me!" I yelled. If there was one thing I hated it was being ignored. 

Still the child refused to even take note of my presence. 

I reached out a hand to shake him but I immediately stopped as soon as I saw my arm. Shit my skin tone was pale. My hand that had once been tanned brown now had a similar shade to the child that stood in front of me. 

I noticed a mirror on the far side of the room and immediately rushed over to it. I think if it had been possible I would have fainted. 

I just stood there staring, asking myself if that was me or just some trick. I was at least five years younger possible about 16, my scars and sign's of pain were absent. My hair and skin were far lighter, and to scare me even more I was wearing strange looking clothes. Yes in other words I was bloody freaked out. 

After I had gotten over my sudden shock I walked over to the child who was now innocently looking out the window. 

"You," I spat. "Why the bloody hell do I look like you?" 

He let out a soft sigh and rested his arms on the window frame. 

I had had about enough of this stupid little brat. I raised my hand to hit him only to find that when I swung down I simply went through his body. Like a ghost. 

I let out a string of curse words. I didn't have a clue what the fuck was going on around me or where I was. I refer to this now as the confused stage of my new existence, this lasted for about a year. 

Now over time I became very attached to Ryou. He was after all the only way for me to actually exist, he was the only thing standing between me and another thousand years of darkness. Even if he did fail to notice my presence it was better than nothing. 

Since I had absolutely nothing better to do I learned a way to hear every single last thought that went through his mind, I knew Ryou better than he could ever know himself.   
Yet was extremely irritating the way he could never hear me talk back to him, I hated this. 

But then again if he had heard me I would have done nothing more than have corrupted his young mind. 

  
  


* * *

Errr stayed up till the early hours of the morning editing this. Every time I read it a little voice in my head said 'that part sounds stupid rewrite it' oh god I went though the first part about a gazillion times. 

I AM RIGHT The truth is Ryou couldn't even hear Bakura's voice inside his head till he first made contact with the sennen puzzle. Till then Ryou had no idea that Bakura even so much as existed. 

Technically I already have the entire story written, the only thing I have left is to edit it. Ever since I abandoned My DBZ stuff I've had a fear of posting something and never ending it. 

Bulma: *cries* I never got to have a happy ending. 

Trunks: I didn't even get to met my father. 

Vegeta: DAMN YOU WOMAN! I didn't get to turn SSJ and beat the shit out of Freeza. 

^_^; 

Missq 


	3. Die like your mother

**Complaint of the Day:** Why the hell do some people have Bakura call Ryou "aibou" in fics. AIBOU TRANSLATES AS PARTNER THAT'S WHY YAMI YUGI CALLS YUGI IT! Do you see Ryou and Bakura working together? I think not. I even saw someone use it like this…. 

Eg. The silver haired aibou leaned back on the bed. 

**Hundreds of Authors:** o_O. 

**WARNING:** When using a Japanese word make sure you know what it means. 

When using mental talk I use -blah- instead of the extremely popular /blah/ Because I chose to be different than a hundred other authors. (I know other people use the -blah- but it's less popular than the others.) 

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  
"You do realise that you have no one to blame other than yourself." 

Ryou Bakura sat there in the dirt crying. The side of his face was bruised and his clothes were dirty. His white hair was now a light shade of grey from the dirt that had been rubbed into it, making him look more like something out of the wild than the neat child he really was.  
I'll admit, if you too were in such a state you would have every reason to shed tears, but no matter how badly he had been beaten up I could only stand there and think how truly pathetic he was. 

Stupid, pathetic, weak little child. 

Don't even think for a second that I had been the one to do such a thing. I was only a spirit, I was incapable of hurting so much as a hair on his pretty little head. That's right no kicking, punching, or mutilation was possible at that time. As much as I wanted to smack some sense into him there wasn't any point. 

No it had been the other children, The older ones, the ones that took great pleasure in inflicting pain on those who were weaker than them. The spineless cowards, it was them who prevented Ryou from having any friends. Ra, my host was such a pathetic loner. 

Why didn't he stand up for himself? Why didn't he fight back? The answer was simple. First I will add that it was true to say that he was a kind child who didn't like to see other hurt. But the true reason was because he was weak. There was a large chance that he'd die one day having never once stood up for himself and taken the vengeance that he long deserved. 

That was what made him truly pathetic. 

"Why?" I heard the small child whisper as a single tear ran down his pale cheek. 

I lowered myself to his eye level and looked into the two brown pools. They were full of hurt, pain, and sadness. This was the treatment that Ryou received regularly, and every time I could do nothing but watch. Yes in many way's I was slightly attached to the young child, I didn't enjoy seeing him suffer. 

"They hurt you didn't they?" I whispered in a tone that contained a slight hint of twisted affection. I reached out to touch him but my hand simply went through like always. "Hush child, do you want to see them suffer, do you want to inflict true pain on them?" 

Ryou simply hung his head lifelessly and showed no emotion what so ever. If he wasn't letting himself be beaten, he was drowning himself in self pity. 

I looked to the other children who were walking away laughing. My eyes flickered dangerously aas I let out an evil smirk. "Pick one," I hissed. 

Despite the fact that Ryou had no idea about my presence he raised his head and looked to the leader of the group. Another small tear formed in the corner of his eye. 

I focused on Ryou's choice. "So you pick him little one, very well that is how it shall be." 

And with that the older child fell down unconscious, never to wake up again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I don't see why your crying, they caused you pain so I rid you of them, isn't that how you wanted it." 

But that was not how Ryou Bakura wanted it. He was a kind sweet child. One of those children who couldn't bare to see harm caused to others, even to those who had made his very life hell. Yes he cried over how his tormentor had lost consciousness before his very eyes. 

I paced Ryou's room dangerously, a scowl appeared on my face. "In what way do I have to please you, I could make you life hell if I chose to do so." 

Ryou let out another sob, his crying made him seem beyond pathetic. Ra he was such a weak sissy. I was utterly ashamed that I had once been like that thousands of years ago. 

I clenched my fists by my side and gritted my teeth. "Look you little brat I know you wanted him to suffer and I refuse to take back what I have done!" 

The tears continued to flow. 

I always questioned if Ryou did in someway notice my presence without his brain realising it. Every time I yelled at him his crying increased. Maybe he could possibly sense my rage. 

I calmed myself and opened a mind link, there was no harm in seeing what he was so worked up about. 

I was of course greeted with Ryou's senseless worrying. -What if he never wakes up, oh god I had wished that something would happen- 

I cut off the link and smirked, so the little innocent hikari did have bad thoughts about people after all . I crept up the bed and sat down next to my host. 

"So you do admit it little one, you admit that you did want to see him suffer," I hissed in his ear. I ran my fingers over Ryou's soft white hair even though they simply went through. "You can't lie to me I know everything about you." 

Ryou brought his knees up to his chest and began to shake in fear. Yes I was sure he had some idea of my presence even if he hadn't yet realised it yet. 

There was a knock on the door. 

It slowly opened and in walked Ryou's older sister Amane. I hissed and moved away from Ryou as she walked over to the bed. She was about five years older than her brother, ever since their mother had fallen ill and died I had seen the way that Ryou looked up to her. 

I hated her. 

Don't ask why but her soft voice and kind nature got under my skin. In some ways she reminded me of Anzu. I really hate those sort of people. You've never seen my scribbles of Anzu suffering long and painful deaths. 

The thing that had always struck me as odd was the way that Ryou's mother had had black hair and his father purple, yet Ryou's was a ghastly white. Something that I hadn't noticed in anyone else in Ryou's family. Amane had the same as her mother. 

"Drop dead and die bitch," I muttered under my breath as she took a place next to her younger brother. 

"Are you ok Ryou?" she asked softly. 

Ryou immediately through himself into her embrace and sobbed into her chest as she hugged him. He immediately began to choke out all that had happened. I found this entire scene absolutely disgusting. 

"Look at you," I spat at Ryou. "So weak that you have to go crying to your sister," I aimed a punch at Ryou's head but as expected it simply went through. "He used to make you cry and now that he's gone you still continue to do so." 

I paused and took a sigh. "I don't know why the hell I bother with you Ryou Bakura." 

Amane raised a hand over her mouth as she let out a set of coughs. Ryou looked up at her with worried eyes. 

"Yes that's right," I hissed. "Die like your mother." 

I guess I was right by saying those words, Amane's life came to an end only two months later. 

* * *

Since I typed this so late at night I wrote it in 3rd person instead of first (stupid, stupid, stupid) If you noticed any *he's* instead of *I's* it's probably because I may have missed one or two. 

As guessed I went over it only a million times. I don't know it was a good idea in my head but as soon as I began writing it, it was like "Crap this ain't gonna work." I might delete the first chapter since that didn't make any sense. 

Yes Ryou did have a sister Amane is the manga. Whether she was older or younger I don't know but for the purpose of this story I'm making her older. 

I was asked if this was a yaoi fic. Well it isn't really, the only thing I have that's close to yaoi is just Bakura showing a slight sign of twisted affection to a young version of Ryou. (Every time I used to look at the word Yaoi I used to think it said Yoei, I think I'm becoming bloody dyslexic, either that or I'm too lazy to read the word properly) 

The truth is Bakura doesn't actually raise a finger against his host unless Ryou actually betrays him. Other than that he sort of talks to Ryou in a twisted affectionate way. That's what I'm sort of trying to achieve in this story. 

**Missq**


	4. RPG

There was another chapter before this that showed Amane dying, but all that I could think while reading it was 'Stupid, stupid, stupid." honestly it sounded reeeeeeeally stupid. When I write something my one goal is to try and make it that you read it all instead off loosing interest and clicking the back button after only a few lines. 

I could possibly have edited this more, the only thing is I'm going away for about a month NO UPDATES. This is the last part of "To exist aka 'Story that doesn't make much sense' 

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  
Six years that's how much time had passed since my host first put on the ring. Six years since I was finally at long last able to see the light I had forever longed to see.  
But even though I was surrounded by light I still lived in the shadows. 

Yes that's right even though I could see the world, they couldn't see me. I was nothing, I had no physician form, no heart, no emotions. I was nothing more than a dark shadow that existed within the soul of Ryou Bakura.  
I wasn't even incapable of having practically any interaction with that annoying little brat. Once in a while I would use the magic of the ring to somehow screw up his life. That was the only way I could remind myself that I wasn't still trapped within the darkness. 

At first I was lost and confused. Everything was new and strange nothing made sense. It took a while for me to come to the conclusion that I was in fact not hallucinating. 

But that stage soon passed and the boredom set in. Yes that's right if you too lived in the mind of Ryou Bakura YOU WOULD BE BLOODY BORED OUT OF YOUR SKULL TOO!. Now I shall admit that Ryou's life it's self was raver angsty and tragic to begin with. But as time passed it slowly began to lighten up and become better. The loner little kid finally began to have friends and less people hurt him. 

Yes in other words without having Ryou's pain and suffering to amuse me I was in a bored and foul mood. 

But then there was a game, a game that finally brought a small bit of amusement back into my bored dull existence. 

Monster World R.P.G 

Now my little host and his friends were attached to this little RPG, in other words it was an addiction, like a drunk to wine. I of course didn't really give a shit about some board game, after all I had seen far more interesting and darker games in my time. Yet as I watched from the back of Ryou's mind it began to truly fascinate me. A group of adventures teaming together to defeat a dark master named Zork, the entire concept felt oddly familiar.  
Soon I began to think up strategies that my little host would have never once considered. Mind you they weren't very pretty. If he had simply been able to hear me there wasn't a chance of him ever loosing. 

It was once during one of these games that I decided to open up the mental link to see what was on his mind. 

-This is so much fun, I wish I could play this game with my friends forever- 

As I listened to those word I smirked. I separated from my host without anyone noticing. No one had even seemed to notice that the room had become a shade darker. 

I leaned up against the table and looked at my host as he tossed the dice. "Now really Ryou do you want to play this game with your friends forever?" 

As expected he gave no answer. 

My eyes flickered murderously. "If you don't say anything I'll have to take it as a yes." 

Still no answer. 

I smiled. "Very well I'll do as you wish master." 

I turned to the three boys sitting at the other side of the table. Ryou had decided to take the role of the dark master like he usually did. Meaning it was one against three. I studied them. In some ways they had the same stupid innocent eyes that Ryou used to have before so much tragedy stuck him. 

As I said before I hate innocent people. 

My smirk grew as I looked down at their game pieces, the perfect idea came to mind. "Yes you'll be playing this game forever." 

With a small glint of the ring all three boys fell against the table unconscious. As expected my young host immediately rushed to aid them. As if he could in anyway help, it was what he wanted in the first place. 

Too bad he was too busy to notice that the game pieces had taken a more 'life like' appearance. 

  
  
So it went like this, every time he so much as picked up the dice and played against anyone they all became living pieces, Ryou's friends forever. An eternal role in the monster world R.P.G game. That was his wish after all. 

But this of course gave him a reputation, even if he did have his eternal friends everyone else tried to avoid him at all costs. My host was labelled a freak. This of course was very amusing, finally the lost angst was once again returning into his life. 

I knew the way that he thought he was alone. HA, how the hell could he ever be alone when he had me. I would forever live within him, I would forever be a part of his soul. As if he could ever hope to lead a normal life ever again. 

Now after so long Ryou's father decided at long last that it was time for a change. That and Ryou was suffering from oppressions, paranoia, and a lot of other mild psychological problems. Of course he was no where near as fucked in the head as me. 

So the Bakuras decided to move to Domino city Japan. There his father became the owner of the city museum. And Ryou started up at Domino high, there the lost key pieces of my memory were remembered. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
"Everyone today we have a new student." 

I was merely simmering in the back of Ryou's mind not giving so much as a damn about what was going on around him, after all school had always been dull to me. I once considered sending one of the teachers to the shadow realm. 

"My name is Ryou Bakura, dozo yoroshiku onigaishimasu." 

I yawned as he introduced himself. I look at the children around the class room and considered how I could make them all suffer long and pain full deaths. If Ryou had actually been able to hear my thoughts he wouldn't have looked half as happy as he did at that moment. 

And so school started and Ryou was actually capable of making friends before the day was half over. It sort of wondered me if he would actually go so far as to play games with them. I could already imagine them in chibi form. 

Then Ryou was introduced to a kid by the name of Yugi, something about the kid's appearance reminded me of someone. Someone I really didn't like… Some one I must have really hated. 

Now what happened next was an event that I could never possibly forget. The action that at long last brought me into the light that I had been cast away from. 

Ryou was intrigued by Yugi's pendant, I was too since it reminded me of my own ring. Yugi then explained that it was called the 'sennen puzzle' 

The sennen puzzle. 

Now that name flicked a switch in my brain, yes I'd seen that puzzle before, I knew I had sometime when I had been alive. 

Ryou then progressed to examine it, but as soon as his skin touched it a rush of memories came flooding back into my mind. 

I know who I am. 

I am Bakura the king of thieves the one who died trying to collect all seven of the sennen items so that I could posses the dark power that lay hidden within. I swore revenge on the pharaoh, I swore that he would suffer for everything he and his family ever did. 

The sudden return of my memory filled me with power. Revenge and hate pulsed through my soul._ I would have that puzzle no matter what I had to do._

It was at that very moment that Ryou opened his mouth to tell Yugi about his pendant. 

_Not if I could help it._

Using the power of my hate I clenched my host's heart so hard that he became lost for breath. That'll serve him right for blabbing. 

That was the first time I could in anyway hurt or touch my host, and I assure you it wasn't the last. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
That night Ryou was sitting at his desk writing a letter to his sister. Don't ask why, I would have thought by now that he would have realised that the bitch was dead. But then again Ryou had never been the perfect image of sanity. 

I began to read what he what writing. 

_Amane,  
How's school? Are outosan  
and okasan all right?  
it's your brother's fist day  
at a new school and I  
made a lot of new friends.  
We promised to meet on  
Saturday to play games._  


=Kukuku= I said through his mind. 

As soon as I let those words out he got up and spun round. -I heard it again- he thought. 

=Oh so you can finally hear my voice…= 

"Who's there?" he yelled. I could tell he was beginning to panic. 

I could feel the excitement running through me, he could hear me, after so many years he was finally at long last aware of my existence. Oh I had waited so long for this. 

=From now on I can finally talk to my master, today is a very memorial day kukuku= 

He collapsed to the floor in shock and dug his nails into his scalp, almost as if he was trying to drive me out of his head. Ku, fat chance. 

I continued. =Oh right there's another thing to celebrate, I have finally been able to meet the boy who holds a sennen item… I have been waiting for this for three thousand years. If you can hear my voice it must be related to what has happened…= 

"Who are you?!" he yelled. "This voice inside my head?!" 

=Me I'm the double that lives inside you! with the sennen ring..= 

He quickly began to unbutton his shirt. "Do you mean this pendent!" as soon as he saw the way the pointers of the pendent had fused into his skin he became lost for words. "… This…. This is…" 

I laughed, I guessed he somehow was planning to remove it from around his neck. Ku, as if I was going anywhere now that I knew what I wanted. 

=Kukuku…. You can't separate yourself from this… Because of you I was able to find the one who holds the sennen puzzle…. So I have chosen you as my master for eternity= 

I could sense the way his fear was building, I could sense the way he was somehow trying to fight me off. Since when had Ryou Bakura been a righteous person. 

"Get out of me.. leave me alone!" he screamed. 

=Calm down don't be so negative.. if this flatters you, I feel good in you! And to thank you I will help you realises your fallen dreams like I have for a long time = 

"What?" he whispered. He suddenly became quiet all of a sudden. 

=When you played you thought of something no?, 'It's so much fun I want to play this game forever with my friends…' So I have made you dream come true!= 

"What are you talking about… making an allusion to that story.." 

=Oh you'll understand later…. I've just obtained a chance to get the sennen puzzle! If I miss this chance I'll probably be forced to wait another thousand years.. This item and I have crossed time and it can lock the spirit of it's ancestor… like a kinda tomb… But if there's a tomb guardian… There's also a tomb robber kukuku = 

Surprisingly enough Ryou stopped his protesting but then again he never once was much of a fighter. I could see this was the perfect opportunity to take control over his body. After all if I was able to clench his heart there was no telling what else I could now do. 

=sleep now = 

* * *

The last half of the story was pretty much taken from Battle 50 to read it go to. 

(The address is without the www) angeltowns. com /members/bakura (take out the spaces) 

**Missq**


End file.
